garagara coretan minnie
by farchanie01
Summary: sungmin ketahuan sama teman sekelasnya karena menulis nama kyuhyun di buku catatanya


ONESHOOT

Title : Gara-gara coretan Minnie

Cast :  
>-Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)<br>-Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)  
>-Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)<br>-Lee Donghae (Namja)  
>-Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung (Namja)<br>-Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)  
>-Choi Siwon (Namja)<br>-Kim Kibum (Yeoja)  
>Warning : GS, typo(s), abal, acak adut, gaje, bikin mual, judul sama cerita ga nyambung hehe<p>

Langsung aja deh chekidot

*happy reading*

#normal pov

"Ya kamu Sungmin kerjakan soal ini!" perintah Han Songsaenim.

"Ehm, baik songsaenim" dengan langkah ragu Sungmin segera maju ke depan.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

"Eee anu songsaenim, saya ga bisa ngerjakan soal ini" aku Sungmin.

"Ya! Siapa yang bisa bantu Sungmin mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya Han Songsaenim.

"Kyu, pak ! Kyu !" teriak teman-teman sekelas.

"Eh? Kog aku?" ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kamu kan 'soulmatenya' dia. Iya kan teman-teman?" ledek Yesung.

"Iyaaa… haha" jawab teman-teman kompak.

"Sudah sudah! Ya kamu Kyuhyun, maju kedepan" Perintah Han Songsaenim.

"Aissh " dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun maju ke depan.

"Soal gini aja ga bisa! Dasar yeoja Pabbo!" bisik Kyuhyun kasar. Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal "huh !" .

#sungmin pov

Ya, di kelas memang aku sering diledekin sama Kyu, itu karena dulu aku kepergok nulis nama 'Kyuhyun' di buku tulisku. Karena seringnya kami diledekin, jadi hubungan kami jadi renggang, bahkan menjadi musuhan.

"Jujur sih emang aku suka sama Kyu, tapi kan nggak semua orang perlu tau, iya kan hyuk?" tanyaku pada sahabatku hyukkie.

"Iya, aku tau kok! Abis kamu sih, masa nulis nama 'Kyu' di buku kamu, jadi ya teman-teman pada tau dong!" jawab hyukkie.

Kami berdua sedang duduk santai di depan kelas sambil ngobrol. Ku edarkan pandangan ke semua sudut sekolah terlihat Kyu sedang bercanda dengan wookie, mereka kelihatan akrab banget.

"Uh, kenapa sih! Mereka akrab banget" ucapku kesal.

"Kamu cemburu yah?" goda hyukkie.

"Yee, siapa yang cemburu" sungutku pada hyukkie,

-Aah, hyukiee aku sangat cemburu- batinku

#normal pov

#di kelas

"kyuhyun, ini ada tugas untukmu dari songsaenim" ujar sungmin seraya ngasih lembaran-lembaran tugas kepada kyuhyun.  
>Terdengar suara jantung yang berdetak cepat. Tunggu, sungmin merasa jantungnya sekarang sedang berdetak normal. Apa itu punya kyuhyun?<br>"iya, iya sini!" kyuhyun menarik paksa lembaran tugas tersebut, dan...  
>Braak<br>"aish" sesal kyuhyun seraya membereskankannya dengan cepat.  
>"biar kubantu" ujar sungmin mencoba membantu membereskan lembaran-lembaran yang terjatuh.<br>"t-tidak usah sungmin! Aku bisa sendiri" ujar kyuhyun gugup dan ketus. Tunggu! Kyuhyun gugup? Ah, sayangnya sungmin tidak mengetahuinya, bahkan sungmin menganggap kyuhyun tidak menyukai kehadiranya.  
>"kyu kenapa masih di kelas? Sudah kutunggu dari tadi di kantin" teriak wookie menghampiri kyuhyun.<br>Kyu mengalihkan pandanganya kepada wookie dan tersenyum. "ah, mianhe wookie.."  
>Deg<br>Sungmin terhenyak, kenapa kyuhyun bisa tersenyum manis pada orang lain, sedangkan padanya tidak? Ah, bukanya kyuhyun memang membencinya?  
>"kyu kenapa bajumu kusut dan itu kenapa dasimu tidak rapi? Sini biar kurapikan" wookie membantu kyuhyun merapikan bajunya.<br>Sungmin hanya terdiam melihat itu, tapi dia berusaha untuk tersenyum.  
>"terima kasih wookie, ayo kita ke kantin" kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggandeng tangan wookie dan mengajaknya pergi.<br>Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kenapa hatinya merasa sakit? Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.  
>Sementara sungmin hanya menghela napasnya pelan, dan dia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.<p>

"Hyuk, aku benci banget ma Kyu, masa aku senyum dicuekin! Nyebelin gak sih" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Mungkin Kyu malu, takut diledekin lagi ma temen-temen" terang Hyukie.

"Tapi kan tetep nyebelin" ucap Sungmin.

#sungmin pov

Semakin lama Kyu semakin akrab dengan Wookie, itu membuatku sedih, dan sikapnya juga berubah 180 derajat, dia sering sekali mengata-mengataiku apabila teman-teman sedang ngledekin kami berdua.

"Andai, Wookie itu aku. Pasti aku seneng banget. Tapi kenapa yah dia lain ma aku apa dia marah?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku lelah sama semua ini. Aku harus menyelesaikannya. Aku memutuskan akan bicara sama Kyu besok.

#normal pov

Keesokan harinya  
>"Kyu, aku mau ngomong ma kamu" ujar Sungmin to do point.<br>"Mau ngomong apa, ngomong aja!" jawab Kyu ketus  
>sambil celingukan takut kepergok temen-temen.<br>"Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau aku pengin kita kaya dulu lagi, main sama-sama, belajar bareng. Aku pengin banget kita temenan kaya dulu lagi Kyu! Please, aku mohon!" ucap Sungmin memelas.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sesuatu, sesekali celingukan takut temen-temen liatin mereka yang sedang bicara berdua. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung saja dia menarik pergelangan Sungmin tanpa ijin sang empunya.

"Uh! Kyu, sakit tau tanganku! Kyu kita mau kemana?" erang Sungmin merasa sakit tangannya yang ditarik oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak mengacuhkan dan terus menarik Sungmin sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Tidak ada yang berniat bersuara diantara mereka. Sungmin menunggu kyuhyun bicara, sementara kyuhyun berdiri dengan resah tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada sungmin. Dia merutuki sikapnya sendiri. Ia mengela napasnya berat,  
>"minniee..." sungmin kaget ini adalah pertama kalinya kyuhyun memanggil nama kecilnya setelah sekian lama.<br>Entah apa yang membuat kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam tanyan sungmin erat.  
>"maaf sebelumnya kalau aku bersikap seperti ini, seolah aku menghindarimu. Sunguh bukan ini yang aku mau. tapi kita terlanjur diledekin sama temen-temen jadi aku malu dan justru aku ngejauhin kamu dan marah-marah sama kamu"<br>"lalu kenapa kyu? Maksudku, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku" cecar sungmin menahan tangisnya.  
>"karena akuu.. Aku mencintaimu sungminnie" ujar kyuhyun gugup dan sedikit lega akhirnya dia dapat mengutarakan perasaan sebenarnya.<br>"Benarkah?" tanya sungmin masih tidak percaya.  
>"sungguh minnie, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" kali ini kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.<br>Segera sungmin memeluk kyuhyun erat, ia menangis bahagia dan ia tersenyum lega karena tidak jadi kehilangan orang yang sangat di sayanginya.  
>Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukan sungmin. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata sungmin dengan lembut dan membawa dagu sungmin mendekat, mengecup bibir plump itu lembut. Sungmin menutup matanya saat bibir kyuhyun menyapu bibirnya lembut.<br>"saranghae minnie" bisik kyuhyun lembut saat ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali memeluk kyuhyun erat.

"Kyu…"

"hmm, ada apa Minnie" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kalo temen-temen tahu gimana?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Kamu malu pacaran denganku Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Bu-bukan begitu Kyu…" jawab Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang Minnie" diangkatnya dagu Sungmin "Ga papa kalau aku diledekin Minnie,kan diledekinya sama kamu" bisik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergidik geli.

tet tet tet *anggap bel masuk ya*

"Kajja! Sudah bel masuk" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, namun kali ini lebih lembut.

"Kyu, bagaimana dengan Wookie?" tanya Sungmin disela-sela di perjalanan mereka.

"Wookie?" jawab Kyuhyun heran.

"Iya, Wookie kan selama ini dekat-dekat sama kamu Kyu" balas Sungmin

"Kamu cemburu? Aku dekat sama Wookie karna dia minta tolong ke aku untuk ndekatin dia sama Yesung" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Yesung?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Iya, mereka justru udah nduluin kita pacaran. Kenapa emang?".

"Wookie kan cantik kok mau-maunya sama Yesung yang pabo itu?" ujar sungmin.  
>*ati-ati Minnie di gampar Clouds loh*<p>

#di kelas

Semua seisi kelas di bikin cengo sama Kyumin.

"eh mereka ngapain kok gandeng tangan gitu?" bisik donghae yang tak lain tak bukan pacarnya hyukie.

"ga tau, pacaran mungkin" jawab Siwon asal.

Sungmin buru-buru melepaskan tanganya dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Han songsaenim belum masuk Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum. Eh kamu udah baikan sama Kyuhyun? Kok pake gandeng-gandengan segala?" tanya Hyukie heran.

Muka Sungmin memerah seketika dengan menganggukan kepala pelan "udah" jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

"Muka kamu kok merah gitu, hayo habis ngapain kamu sama Kyu tadi?" goda Hyukie.  
>Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Hyukkie, Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan kelas seperti mau mengumumkan sesuatu.<br>Karena Kyuhyun merasa semua temanya berbisik-bisik seperti membicarakan dia dengan Sungmin.

"Perhatian semua!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Mau ngapain dia?" tanya hyukie heran.

"Sekarang jangan ngledekin aku dengan Sungmin lagi" ujar Kyuhyun lantang.

"Karena aku dan Sungmin resmi berpacaran" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk-nya.

"haaah?" jawab teman-teman kaget.

"Itu beneran Minnie?" tanya Hyukie yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak salah tingkah dengan pipinya yang merah melebihi cabe merah di pasar

"waah selamat ya Kyu" kata wookie.

"makan-makan nih" tambah Yesung.

"ayo kita nge-date bareng Kyu" ajak donghae.

"tambah 1 pasangan lagi di kelas" ujar Siwon iri dengan mata melirik ke Kibum.

Begitulah tanggapan-tanggapan teman-temanya.

"Selamat ya Minnie, ciyee sekarang Minnie udah gede yah" goda Hyukie.

"Ih apaan sih Hyukie, aku jadi malu tauu" kata Sungmin malu-malu

-FIN-

Aah, maaf ceritanya gaje bangeet. Mohon review-nya yaah ^^


End file.
